Sesshomaru's Flower
by jeanwrap
Summary: After the demise of Naraku, Sesshomaru and Rin let their relationship flourish over the years. Lots of laughs, and pains, and love. Warning: Heavy Lemon (in later chapters). This story occurs post-InuYasha anime series, seeing the finale will help understand the story, though not necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru's Flower.**

**A/N**: I've released this story before and it did well, but many years later I've re-vamped it and so I'm excited to re-release it. This can be portrayed easier if you have seen "InuYasha Final Act". Sesshomaru's character is a little more active, and his emotions for Rin seem a little more pronounced. We start this off when she's about 11-ish, and will slowly progress through the remainder of her life. So if there's something in here that seems weird to you, you might want to watch the Final Act! Just a heads up, there will be lots of lemon in future chapters! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and original InuYasha story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

"InuYasha! It doesn't matter what you think right now, the folks in the next village need me!" Kagome scolded to InuYasha, "I have to send a couple of people to the next world in peace, and they don't need you there terrorizing everyone."

"FINE. LEAVE. WHO NEEDS YOU." InuYasha yelled back, jealous and sad that she would be leaving for a few days.

Sango piped up, her twins following behind her, "If that's the case, I'll go with Kagome, there's a beautiful field out in that village that the girls would adore."

"Ah…splendid idea." Miroku proposed. "I'll hold onto the young boy I presume?" he suggested, holding onto their third child on his back, just a baby.

"Miroku! You're not helping." InuYasha said through his teeth. He stood with his back facing them, and crossed his arm…his pathetic pouting look.

"Bye Bye Kagome! BYE SANGO!" Shippou yelled at them, as they disappeared out of site.

Miroku smiled to himself, "Well InuYasha. What do you propose we do while they're gone? Personally…I wouldn't mind taking a nice hot spring bath."

"Feh. Do what you want." InuYasha said again, turning around to them.

"C'mon InuYasha. Lighten up! It's not like we were doing anything anyway." Shippou told him.

"Listen…If I hear a peep from you about Kagome gone…you'll wish you never met me." InuYasha held his fist up.

"And Sango?" Shippou dared to say.

"Yea...her too." InuYasha stood blankly.

"Shall we get going then?" Miroku asked casually.

"Fine…" InuYasha pouted and followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I'm hungry." Rin said quietly as she rubbed her tummy looking down, "May I go off to find food?"

Jaken gave her a distinguished look. "Why on earth should my Lord bother stopping-" Jaken, as per usual, bumped into the back of Sesshomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly, enough so he wouldn't show effort. "We will stop up ahead. You can get your food then." He turned his head back around, and continued walking.

"Thanks lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled happily, and continued. She was riding Ah-Un, sitting back and thinking happy thoughts. Jaken made his predictable 'humph' sound, and gave her a dirty look that she didn't notice.

A few moments later, they arrived at the river, and Rin hopped off of Ah-Un, ran into the river, rolling her kimono up, so she didn't get it wet. Jaken, however, followed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat down under a shady tree close to Rin. Jaken stood next to him, piping up, "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we heading to now? You know…that InuYasha has been a pestering one lately. Some villager's say he has recently passed by which means we are probably not too far off from his clan." He paused, and there was a long delay. Sesshomaru didn't answer, so he followed up, "Lord Sesshomaru? What's on your mind?"

Sesshomaru continued to ignore him, but decided to indulge Jaken's usual curiosity. "InuYasha has his own business and we have our own." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "Go to Rin."

Jaken looked up at him. "O.h.h…okay." he stuttered, placed down the staff of two heads, then ran to Rin, who was splashing herself happily, in attempt to get the fish.

Sesshomaru caught himself staring off at her in the distance, looking carefully at her childish and yet happy face in a sense of admiration and protection. He had noticed that recently he had become tender towards Rin, going out of his way to make sure she was happy and safe. _I do not understand this feeling I have for her. She is only a companion, and a child, no less. It would be inappropriate to have any other feeling for her. I am not the man my father was… falling for human women._He thought and glanced off to the side with a brief expression of preposterousness.

"Lord Se~ssho~ma~ru!" Rin sang, while running to Sesshomaru, soaking wet, and holding 2 fish in her hands. Sesshomaru looked blank back at her. "Would you like some?" She smiled, and held out one. Jaken was directly behind her, keeping his distance.

"No thank you." He turned away bashfully, as if he were a prepubescent boy. He instantly became disgusted with himself.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, ignoring his shyness, and then sat down next to him. "Master Jaken? Can you cook this for me?"

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Jaken yelled at her.

Rin stopped, and looked very sad for a moment of disappointment. "Please Master Jaken? I'm really hungry."

"You should have thought of that before you caught them." Jaken stared, and then looked at Sesshomaru who started to turn his head slightly.

Jaken, presuming the reaction he was about to get, became alarmed, and shouted "OK!" as if he genuinely wanted to.

Rin laid both of her fish on the ground. He walked over to his staff of two heads, and fried them both, "Oh master Jaken you're the greatest!" Rin smiled, as she picked up her fish, and started munching on one of them. When she finished them, she spoke. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! There is a field of flowers! Can I go off for a few minutes? I'll be right back!" She announced.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said quietly without moving. Rin ran off in a hurry and while at the field looked for the prettiest flowers she could find.

Mean while, Sesshomaru continued to sit under the tree, staring into the distance of Rin, and Jaken sat beside him. "Mi lord, are you alright? You don't seem yourself lately."

"That's enough Jaken."

Jaken stopped, and looked more then serious. "Lord Sesshomaru I know this might seem bold to ask," he paused with great hesitation (and instant regret), "but…do you love Rin?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his staring, and glared at Jaken. Jaken had the instant thought that he was about to see his demise. Sesshomaru reached over to his Bakusaiga, and slowly began to take it out. He wouldn't really kill Jaken…

"AHHHHHH!" Jaken yelped for help. "Lord Sesshomaru! IM SORRYYYY…I TAKE IT BACK."

Sesshomaru let go of his Bakusaiga, waiting for him to say that. Jaken lied on the ground, huffing and puffing; still feeling regret.

"Oh Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru. I heard the scream…I came over as fast as I co-!" Rin announced, holding her flowers. Though while running over, she tripped over a rock and fell into Sesshomaru's lap, spilling the flowers all over him. Sesshomaru had always tried to keep calm, but thanks to his latest thoughts of her he became stunned. He didn't have the slightest idea what to do. There she was… the first girl he would have possibly ever cared for, face planted on his lap, and her gentle face looking up, with a terribly sorry face on her. She cared for him, he knew that much. He knew that even while in his demon form, she accepted him for all that he is. While he sat stunned, it was then when Rin's hand accidentally pushed lightly on Sesshomaru's member while attempting to stand back up. Naturally he growled as any man would know they are very sensitive down there. Quickly realizing she touched something she shouldn't have and quickly fumbled to get up, feeling disgraced.

"Oh...I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I tripped…" She said quietly with her head down. "Lord Sesshomaru…what is that… between your legs? I felt it…moving…" Sesshomaru swore he could feel him self die right there. Not only that, but in a shameful moment he felt like her being in his lap obviously made him happy, and in his head, he was trying to deny that. He blushed furiously, as he stood up quickly. Jaken…on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Something you don't have." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Rin became interested. "Like?"

Sesshomaru started walking away, but she followed behind him. He looked calm and collected on the exterior as he always did, but he never thought he would find himself having to explain to young girl things her mother should be. It was reasons like this that he left her with Kaede, and was upset that she missed something like this.

"Jaken." He turned around. Jaken looked up at him, and started to get up calming himself down. But to Sesshomaru's inconvenience (and bad luck), with Rin was walking very close to him already, she ended up walking right into him…her face smothered between his legs. Jaken witnessing this, burst out laughing again, and was once again on the floor.

Rin took a step backwards, getting out from his legs. "I am...so...sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I really should watch where I'm walking."

Sesshomaru gave her a blank look and then looked up to Jaken. "JAKEN." He said loudly and sternly. Life was obviously testing him today.

Jaken stopped laughing (Well, on the outside anyway), and ran over with Ah-Un. "Yes mi lord?" he said with an occasional chuckle.

"Come here, I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru said naturally. Jaken's eyes flashed happily (stars in his eyes!) hearing that Sesshomaru wanted to tell him…Jaken…something important. "Rin stay here."

"Ok…" Rin felt terrible, as if they were planning her death. She had fallen onto Sesshomaru twice within the same hour, and with that thought, she sat down to the ground, and started crying. Ah-Un made a grunting noise behind her, put their faces close to hers, in hopes to comfort her, and she gently petted them.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked off a bit in the distance. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken. Have you ever been given…the talk, before?" He asked, not looking at him.

"The talk?" Jaken asked. "My lord, what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru bit his tongue "About…sex."

Jaken stopped and looked at him. "No…I haven't my lord.

"Ok." Sesshomaru stopped. _With Jaken not given the talk, that leaves me to. Father, why did you have to tell me? I don't recall InuYasha ever given the talk…again, father…you've disappointed me, with you letting InuYasha getting away with everything. Now I'm forced to give a little girl a talk about sex. Wait…_ "Jaken. You said that InuYasha was up ahead?"

Jaken looked at him suspiciously. "..ye..s.s…"

"InuYasha's companions are females. They can explain to her." Sesshomaru said out loud, with a stroke of genius.

"Mi lord, you surly aren't acting yourself today." Jaken said, slightly terrified.

Sesshomaru didn't dignify Jaken with an answer, and walked back to Rin. "OH my LORD! Please don't kill me!" Rin cried on Ah-Un, still sitting on the ground and looking up at him.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Jaken ran in front of him, "Silly child. Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to kill you."

Rin looked slightly relieved, patting her eyes. "Oh…thank you."

Sesshomaru took a step forward before Jaken said anything else. "Rin, I'd like you and Ah-Un to stay here. We will be back before sundown."

"Ok!" Rin said, feeling a bit better.

Sesshomaru turned around, and started walking, and Jaken followed. "Jaken. Do you know where InuYasha is?"

"No mi lord. He was in that direction though." Jaken stuck his finger out, and pointed east.

"Right." Sesshomaru said, Jaken hopped onto his fluff and they flew in a hurry.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are we almost there?" Jaken asked, a while later.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but the answer spoke for itself when InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou were easily visible from the sky, sitting around in a village not their own. "Sesshomaru! Why the hell are you here?" InuYasha said as they got closer, getting defensive.

"InuYasha. Sheath your sword. I have not come to fight." Sesshomaru said as they landed and approached them.

InuYasha continued to hover his hand over his sword, "What do you want then?"

Sesshomaru looked around to see no females. "Where is the priestess and the slayer?" He asked.

"What?" InuYasha stood blankly then made a mad face. "What the hell do you want with Kagome and Sango?"

"I…" Sesshomaru clinched his neck and closed his eyes, his fist were clenched tightly. With doubt that he never knew that he would ever had to have said… "I…need their help."

InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou's eyes widened, and they all burst out laughing hysterically. Jaken became defensive for his master, "This is not a laughing matter!"

InuYasha looked up from laughing. "You? Need help? With what? Tying your hair in those…ponytail things?" InuYasha stood straight and released his grasp on the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha. I would have just killed you now if I wasn't so…desperate." Sesshomaru paused. "Now. Tell me. Where is the priestess?" Sesshomaru bit his lip, almost so much that it was practically bleeding.

"PFFT. She left to go do a funeral." He glared at Miroku, who had by then stopped laughing, and was just making small comments to himself about Sesshomaru needing help.

Sesshomaru grew angry. "What about the other woman?"

"She went with her, she's got the twins," Shippou piped up.

"Why the hell do you need them anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"A…human female problem." Sesshomaru said muttered, as he wanted to punch something.

Miroku stood interested. "Can I help perhaps?"

"Miroku you ass…Rin's just a kid." Glared InuYasha.

"Idiot." Shippou said glaring too.

"Enough with this pathetic chat. I need someone to explain to Rin about…sex." Sesshomaru said quietly.

InuYasha burst out laughing, louder and harder then before. Sesshomaru's patience wore thin enough that it resulted in picking up InuYasha's collar with one hand and threatening, "InuYasha. I will not have you laugh any longer. I will kill you."

"Finally. Then why don't you?" InuYasha said in a testing attitude, still being held up by his brother, but slowly releasing the Tetsusaiga.

"When will they be back?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping his collar. InuYasha adjusted himself as he landed back on the ground.

InuYasha responded casually, "Meh…sometime tomorrow I guess. But those fricken girls like to take forever for whatever they do…"

"Forget it. Jaken let's go." Sesshomaru and Jaken started walking off, and they disappeared.

"Wow. That was…" Miroku paused to think of the perfect word. "Hysterical?" He snorted.

"Yeah really. Who would figure…Sesshomaru of all people would have to give a girl the talk."

Sesshomaru and Jaken got back to the River, to see Ah-Un, but not Rin. "Stupid girl…went off." Jaken spouted rudely, "ungrateful."

Ah-Un made a grunt, and then walked off. Sesshomaru followed them, and Jaken trailed along. They were led to a hot spring nearby. Sesshomaru and Jaken stood somewhat a distance from the hot springs to distantly see Rin stand up in the spring, smiling to her self, not noticing that Jaken and Sesshomaru were there, and Sesshomaru was forced to see her newly developed breasts. Jaken, stupidly walked closer to the hot spring, when Rin noticed them and flopped herself into the water so they couldn't see her body. Sesshomaru stood slightly baffled, and much like earlier, became slightly aroused.

"Rin! Why didn't you tell us that you were here?" Jaken yelled at her.

Rin looked semi-upset. "I'm sorry master Jaken. I got bored, and I came across this hot spring. I couldn't help but jump in. Ah-Un greeted you though?"

"Yes they did…" Jaken said, not knowing what to say next, while trying to think of a good come-back.

Rin looked past Jaken to see Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why don't you come in? The water's great!" She said happily, though unaware of co-ed baths, and why it can be unorthodox for a child to bathe with a (very old) man. Sesshomaru turned around quickly. Rin took it as a 'no', and wondered why.

"I'll join you Rin." Jaken offered. Rin looked back at Jaken, and made a small, unfortunate, smile. Jaken started taking his kimono off, when a rock was thrown at him, and he was thrown into the water with his clothes on. Jaken and Rin had been able to swim together before, but she was getting older and he felt it was inappropriate, even if Jaken was a different species. Rin giggled, and noticed Sesshomaru placing his hand on his forehead, and leaning against a tree. She became instantly concerned as he looked upset with conflicted.

Rin got up out of the hot spring, naked still, picked up her kimono, threw it on, but didn't bother to tie it up. She ran over to Sesshomaru, with her kimono flapping open as she ran in the wind, she pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

She turned Sesshomaru slightly, and saw his face. "Lord Sesshomaru…You're…" She started to see his eyes shaking. "…Scared." She stood still, eyes peeled wide open.

Sesshomaru tying to avoid looking down at her breasts and fixed his eyes elsewhere. "I'm never scared."

"But my lord…you…" She broke out. "NO! LORD SESSHOMARU! DON'T HATE ME!" She yelled. "Aww…. First he wanted to kill me…now he just hates me…" She muttered to herself. She held her hands under her chin and started to feel bad for herself.

Sesshomaru looked back to Rin. "Rin…cover yourself." He finally said. Rin blushed, and looked down to see that her kimono was wide open. She made a nervous laugh, and tied her kimono.

"But…When we saw Kagura once…she was naked. You never said anything then." Rin brought up the memory of when Kagura came to ask for Sesshomaru's help, but wasn't wearing a top.

"She was in battle…and she didn't have much to cover up with." He semi-lied.

Rin looked around. "Her arms?"

Sesshomaru stood speechless. "Enough. Finish your bath. We need to have a…talk." he told her, walking away slowly.

"Okay." Rin said, as she tore off her kimono, and did a cannon ball into the hot water.

"My lord?" Jaken asked quietly walking over to Sesshomaru. "You're going to give her the talk?"

"Unless you'd like to?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with almost the greatest gratitude.

Jaken got slightly scared with Sesshomaru's face. "Mi lord, I would die for you, but I do not know the human's anatomy well enough to tell her about it!"

"Fine, but when I'm talking to her, you will not interfere." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sir!" Jaken told him, as that's what he was going to do anyway.

A little while later, Rin came out, this time fully dressed, although her hair was really wet. "My lord…what would you like to talk about?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was sitting against the same tree as he was earlier, legs semi- spread out, and his arm leaned against his knee. She came and sat on her knees in front of him. Jaken took his leave with Ah-Un and went for a walk. He, the all mighty lord Sesshomaru, was by himself…with a girl.

"Your curious on what…this is right?" He said, as he pointed to the area between his legs, without moving his arm.

Rin blushed. "Well…yes…"

"Okay." Sesshomaru closed his eyes to think about what to say next. "This is something that men have…as women have other parts."

"Oh I see now!" Rin smiled. "So…if you have that, is that why I have breasts?"

Sesshomaru sat still. "Not exactly. A lot of the reason why we have these things…is for reproducing."

"Reproducing?"

"Having children."

she got excited, "Oh!"

"Remember Kagura? Soon, that's what your chest will develop to be. You need those for feeding a baby. Now, what you pressed your hand on earlier between my legs, is called a _penis_," he said with extreme difficulty, "All men have one, and it's used for going to the bathroom, and…for helping the woman have children, that's called sexual intercourse. It can be for both pleasure, or for reproduction." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"How does peeing help?" She asked, confused.

"No…It does two different things. It can go pee. And, when the man and the woman are having sex, the man inserts his penis into the woman's' vagina-"

"What's a vagina?"

Sesshomaru held his breath, "Where you pee, there's a big hole there, that's for the penis to go in. It's also where the baby comes out."

"It comes out that tiny hole? I thought babies were bigger then that when they are born…" Rin said to herself.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. "No…the hole gets bigger when the baby comes out, the vagina is normally stretched."

Rin held herself tight. "AHHHH! That would hurt!" She pushed her two hands into her lap tightly. "Why did your penis hurt?"

"We are very sensitive. When a penis is sexually aroused it grows in size so they can easily insert themselves into the woman. The only way for women to have children is when the male ejaculates special stuff that's made inside him, then it gets mixed inside her, and the baby is made. Then as you may know, the baby grows in the mother's stomach for nine months."

"Wow! Lord Sesshomaru! You're so smart! How do you know all of this?!" Rin said happily.

"My father told me."

Rin looked impressed, "How does your father know?"

"Well…his father probably told him. And…he has had children, so he would know." Sesshomaru pressed through his teeth. Instead of 'Children' he was dying to say child, to not count InuYasha as his brother, but couldn't deny it.

"Wow…that was good to know" Rin smiled. "But, my lord… why will you never take baths with me?"

"Men and women should not be naked together unless they are mates." Sesshomaru told her straightly. "Also because you are still a child.

Rin started to understand. "Oh! I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to upset you!" She told him.

"Yes, well…You are only a child and I am much older then you are. It would seem strange."

"Why would you care about what others think?"

He didn't look at her, "I don't. It's just wrong."

"Do you think we're mates?" She asked cocking her head sideways.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and hesitated his answer, "Of course not."

"What if we were to be?"

"I wouldn't count on it." He told her suddenly. He didn't mean to say it so negatively, and part of him thought it was untrue.

But Rin already felt insulted. "Oh…ok." She said, standing up and starting to walk off, disappointed. Seeing this, Sesshomaru realized he had just hurt her feelings and how she felt for him and felt guilty. Rin walked to the field of flowers and sat in a random spot. She brought her knees to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears streamed down her face.

_Why won't Lord Sesshomaru…I guess…I really am…just a companion. I just slow him down…I'm annoying, I'm clumsy. Why would I even think that Lord Sesshomaru and I could be anything? Why would I even think that I could ever keep Sesshomaru happy…or make him smile for once?_

The sun was going down and a shadow cast over her. It was in a bodily shape, and so she flipped around quickly.

"Rin. We're going." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin didn't move, and just turned around again. She was mad at him and he needed to be sure of his mistake. She didn't care…okay…she would care…but she was ready to protest. Rin found a random flower, yanked it out, and threw it with anger.

"Rin. We are going." Sesshomaru repeated solidly.

"No."

Sesshomaru crouched down, he felt her anger. But, he just looked at her angry face. They stared at each other. With most people he felt fear, he would kill…but…Rin was his. His flower. His sunshine. His only star in the night sky. What he wakes up to. He couldn't deny it! He never knew that a little girl like…like HER…could ever want a demon that lives to kill, and to even take over the world. He truly was lucky to have such a dedicated and loyal female companion who would do anything to get him to notice her.

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry." He said. Rin couldn't take it any longer. She burst out crying, and leapt onto Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"No lord Sesshomaru…I'm sorry. You've done more than enough for me…I just wished I could be more than a companion to you." She wrapped herself around him tightly.

Sesshomaru, right at that moment felt some emotion swimming through him. He didn't show it, but he knew that he had never shown an emotion like that before, and he too, felt like he wanted to cry. But, being the great demon he was, of course he wouldn't. Instead of saying anything, he had an incredibly unusual day, so instead of dismissing her, he lifted her off the ground with his right arm, and so at that point she wrapped her legs around his waist. She continued to cry, in hopes that one day they truly could be mates, as she would never had ever found anyone else rather than her lord Sesshomaru that she would want to be mates with.

Sesshomaru walked out of the field, as Jaken and Ah-Un stood there.

"Mi lord, what was going on?" Jaken asked loudly, as they all started walking.

Sesshomaru stopped, and prompted his left foot up, and kicked Jaken in the head. Jaken at that walked around in circles from dizziness.

As it was getting dark, Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru. She had dry tears down her face, and her eyes were still semi-red. Jaken had fallen asleep on Ah-Un, and so Sesshomaru stopped. He did his best to keep a straight face but he couldn't restrain the deep feelings he had inside. Being demon, and coming from his past, he could never believe he would even ever consider keeping Rin after all that had happened that day. But, it was what any normal person would feel. Sesshomaru himself felt slightly exhausted from the day, so he stopped in a forest. Ah- Un followed, and Sesshomaru found a large tree. He continued to carry Rin around him, and so as he sat down, he placed her so she was sitting in his lap, her face and body curled into his armor, which he placed a bit of his fluff there, so it was more comfortable for her.

For once...he felt peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's Flower

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's hard to see Sesshomaru out of his shell, but I hope you can see that I'm trying to do this in the best mannerisms as I can. Also I apologize if the breaks in the story aren't defined enough; is being a little funky with me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and Co. do not belong to me.

Rin had turned 13, a new teenager, and was still travelling along with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She looked much different then she did when she first began her journey, and not to mention her attitude changed too. She was still always happy, of which Sesshomaru did like, and she could still be her annoying self but he could tell she was maturing. Sesshomaru found himself becoming more like his father every day with how he felt about Rin, and even about how his perspective of life has changed. He had taken care of this girl for about 6 years, and he never really had the intention of losing her now. He tried to leave her in Kaede's hands, figuring a village life would be better for her – but she learned what she needed, and rushed back to him because she couldn't stand being away from him for so long.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were disrupted when he sniffed the air. "Rin. Are you hurt?"

Rin blinked a few times. "Well, I have this stomach ache in my lower tummy…but rather then that I'm fine. Why my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked around, without looking at her. "I can smell blood coming from you."

Jaken screamed. "RIN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Rin looked confused until she saw thick dark red blood dripping down her leg. It seemed a bit different then regular blood. Rin started to panic, "AH! MY LORD HELP ME!" she exclaimed, about to cry.

"Rin. Calm down." Sesshomaru said, and she stopped. "Where is it coming from?"

"I'm not sure." She said, as she flipped over, to look under her kimono. Her eyes widened, and then flipped back up. "It's coming from…" She pointed to between her legs, "…here?"

Both Jaken and Sesshomaru were speechless.

"What do I do?" She asked calmly.

Sesshomaru had not the SLIGHTEST idea what the heck she was talking about…or where all of this blood was coming from. He knew what he had to about babies, but was never told about what the blood dripping down her legs could have been. He hesitated to himself about maybe leading her to Kagome and Sango to get them to explain this, but she had already piped in, "Lord Sesshomaru, could we find Kagome?" At this point he was practically praising the Gods that she brought up that suggestion and that he wouldn't have to.

"Fine." He said coolly. "I should say we are fortunate that InuYasha is relatively nearby…I have his scent."

"Oh…that's fantastic my lord!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Mi lord, I shall stay here with Ah-Un." Jaken said sneakily, trying not to get involved with the situation.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a sense of envy. "Fine, we'll be back soon."

Jaken was ever so relieved, and so he and Ah-un stayed by a stream that sat in the middle of a bright forest. Sesshomaru was also counting his blessings that he would not have to deal with Jaken's embarrassing remarks at the same time.

"Rin, are you in a lot of pain?" He asked her, as they walked away, becoming distant from Jaken.

"Well, it's not that bad…but I don't know how much walking I can do." She admitted. Sesshomaru made a small sigh to himself and picked her up bridal style and flew off in a dash. She curled into his body as the comfort she had with him made her feel slightly better. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly as he focused ahead. The scent of her blood was distracting his senses of finding InuYasha, as he generally had a very keen sense of smell, but by the time he was contemplating the accurate location they were already there.

Sesshomaru flew slower and lower to the ground before helping Rin stand up on the ground; a couple of drops of blood fell to the ground. InuYasha sniffed the air and looked around, and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha proclaimed loudly to everyone, grasping hold of his precious sword's handle.

Sesshomaru completely ignored him, walking by him so close that he pushed InuYasha's shoulder, and went straight to Sango and Kagome. "Tell them what's wrong with you." Rin fell on to her knees, and looked up at them with a painful expression, with bloodstains from her thighs to her feet, and stains on her kimono and hands.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other in shock.

"InuYasha put that sword away! Rin!" Kagome yelled as she ran straight to Rin, who hadn't moved from where Sesshomaru placed her. InuYasha spouted a 'feh!' while crossing his arms and turning away from everyone but just enough to see Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye.

Sango followed quickly behind. "Oh dear…"

Kagome turned to Sango, and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for bringing her to us. She has her period."

All of the men made a questioning face. "What the…hell?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Ahhh… her first moon." Miroku mused – which called for some very awkward and annoyed glances in his direction. He laughed it off quickly and before anyone could smack him, everyone had already diverted their attention back to Rin.

Kagome asked quietly to Rin if it was her first time she had it, just in case. Sango sighed, and turned to the men, as Kagome got her bag off her shoulders. Rin started to tear up, partially embarrassed, partially hormones.

Sesshomaru piped up, "Isn't this something that Kaede woman was to teach Rin before she came back to travel with me?"

"I guess she thought that she wasn't old enough to learn about it at the time." Sango said, "She's very old now, it may have slipped her mind." Sesshomaru acknowledged her, but didn't respond. "What's happening to you is called menstruating, or in Kagome's other world they call it a period. But as Miroku just said, this is your first moon. Basically, every month for a few days blood comes out of our uterus. It means you're becoming a woman. It also means that if you had intercourse, you could have a baby." She assured Rin. "…Women normally have it from when they are about 12 until about, well, I'm not sure what the age is in this time…what is it in your time Kagome?"

Kagome turned around as she pulled out a pad from her bag. "Women usually go through menopause around 50, which means they won't have a period anymore." Kagome turned back to Rin. "Now Rin, This is called a pad." She spoke to her as she pulled out a yellow square package. "This is how you use it." She opened it, and placed it on the underwear. "Okay?"

Rin blushed. "I guess."

"Now…you can have these." She held out a few other pads. "Only change them when they get really bad and bloody…or whenever you take a bath, you want to use a fresh one. You might want to wash your underpants too, because I'll guarantee you something's bound to happen. Any questions?" Kagome asked.

Rin held the pads, and the underwear. "What if I run out of these?"

"Oh…come see me again. I can make some natural and washable ones for you. I did some research about it before I left my world. This should hold you over this time. I kept those for backups." She gestured the underwear with the pad already on it.

"Alright." Rin said, as she ran off near by to put it on privately.

Kagome turned around to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion like usual, but he did feel scared inside. "Okay Sesshomaru, so now that she's becoming a woman, you'll notice a lot of changes. She's growing - everywhere and she may get slightly moody before and/or while she's menstruating. Tall tell signs for you, if she's crying for no reason, or yelling at anything for no valid reason…then chances are you know. So if that's the case, don't ignore her because she'll yell at you for that, so act normal around her, but make her feel better about her self. She'll probably want to say bad things about herself, so it's your job to support her about how to change whatever…but be positive about it." She paused as she waited for him to show any sign of emotion. "I KNOW it's not you to do that, but you just have to. The older she gets the better she'll get and then you soon won't even notice whether or not she's got it. Teenagers are a handful, so it'll be really hard to handle for now, but it'll pass."

Sesshomaru's head swirled around in circles, along with Miroku and InuYasha's.

"Hmm, that would explain some things." InuYasha said grinning to himself, chuckling to Miroku.

"Sit."

Miroku sighed ignoring InuYasha's 'sit' command, shifted himself away from him and calmly said, "Yes, well in any case. I have a question…" as if he did nothing wrong.

"Oh God Miroku, we don't want to hear it." Sango said, thinking he would say something perverted.

Rin came back around the corner. It had looked like she cleaned the blood off her legs, and she seemed a bit happier. "What's the question?" Rin asked.

Miroku smiled. "I've heard you mention this before Kagome, what's PMS?"

"For some reason, when you say that, it doesn't sound right." InuYasha said glaring at him as he was getting up.

"Yes, well…in any case…it's a good question." Kagome responded politely. Sesshomaru said nothing. He couldn't deny this was education for him too.

"We PMS because we do!" She said, placing her index finger in the air as a matter-of-fact way.

"That doesn't say anything." InuYasha said staring,

Kagome joked. "Actually…it's called premenstrual syndrome. It's the mood swings, physical and emotional changes that happen right before they get their period. Though commonly enough, Rin may not get PMS until another few years and as she gets older she'll be able to hide it a bit better. But teenagers are a whole different level of PMS." She laughed lightly.

"Hey lord Sesshomaru! This all reminds me of the time you were telling me about what my breasts were for!" she said, giving her own a bit of squeeze.

There was silence, partly Sesshomaru's embarrassment, but it was mainly everyone's amazement. Kagome cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru?" she choked, painfully trying to hold in her laugh.

Sesshomaru shot her a dirty look. Miroku, InuYasha and Shippou burst out laughing. "OH YEAAAAAH" Miroku announced. "A few years back Sesshomaru came to us looking for you ladies to give Rin the talk about sex."

Sesshomaru stood frozen. "Well," Sango and Kagome said looking at each other, both trying to contain their laughter (still).

"And where were we?" Kagome asked the guys.

"You guys went to the neighboring village, Kagome you were performing a funeral, and Sango was with the twins." Shippou said.

Sesshomaru had never felt so insulted. But, he also couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't kill them…If it weren't for Kagome and Sango, then Rin would probably continue going on about blood going down her leg, and he'd have to ask for someone else. That would be even worse.

"Talk about bad timing." Sango said, as she and Kagome stopped laughing.

"Yes it was." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"And…so…YOU…gave her the talk?" Kagome confirmed with disbelief.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"How would you know? I don't remember being getting talked to-" InuYasha started with a cocky undertone to his voice.

"Both father, and your mortal mother had died before you were old enough; where as I was plenty old enough to hear those stupid lectures from father about love." Sesshomaru interrupted bitterly.

InuYasha snorted. "Well, I'm thankful for that then."

"Hey guys! When Sesshomaru leaves, let's give InuYasha…the talk." Kagome whispered loudly to them, and laughed loudly.

"Pffft. Like you can make me sit and stay for that."

"Want to bet on that?" Kagome said grinning. (Flames surrounded her, and InuYasha gave an eerie look.)

"Enough of this. C'mon Rin. We're going." Sesshomaru spoke, as he turned around.

Rin tugged gently on Sesshomaru's sleeve while he was turned. Sesshomaru paused, looked down at her giving her a slight nod, as she looked at him, and then she ran back to Kagome and the others who were starting to walk the opposite direction.

"Thank you Priestess Kagome. I'm sure Sesshomaru would say thank you too…but you know him." She smiled, gave her a gentle bow, and ran back while waving.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted back, as she waved but received no response.

Sesshomaru and Rin then left out of sight. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru for letting me see Priestess Kagome." She smiled. He said nothing, but she knew what his silence meant.

When they got back, Jaken came charging at them with questions. "What happened? What happened to the blood? Where was it coming from? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? My lord, you look upset…Rin! Are you going to die-" Sesshomaru kicked him, and was once again left wandering around in a haze.

A little while later, Sesshomaru and Rin sat leaning against tree roots at the edge of a forest looking out to an open field. Rin sat against the tree next to his, trying to relax from her light cramps. She kept making light murmurs, trying to keep it contained and less obvious, but she was in pain. Jaken was off with Ah-Un by Sesshomaru's orders to find Rin some food.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Rin looked up from her tree, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked like he was deep in thought. "Yes?"

"You embarrassed me."

"What? How my lord?" Rin said puzzled. She didn't know what she had done.

"You told them I gave you the talk." He told her, continuing not to look at her.

"Why are you ashamed of that?" She asked giving a sympathetic look, and didn't wait for a respond when saying, "Listen, I'm sorry my lord. I do stupid things…I say stupid things…" She stood up and walked around in slow circles. "And I'm annoying and I get in the way. I don't know why you keep me with you. I'm old enough to live on my own now…you've trained me to do things I couldn't before…" She ranted. He got a little confused about whether this was her or her hormones talking.

"Stop." He spoke. Her mouth stopped, as she was about to continue. "No." He remembered about what Kagome said about his job being to comfort her. "I…I had it coming."

Rin stood still. "Huh?"

"I forget you are human sometimes." He pushed out.

"My lord! You are a demon!" She laughed, but went serious. "Demon or not, I'm ever so grateful of being a companion to a great demon like you, and that you put up with me, and even master Jaken…because he's more annoying than I am."

"Yes, but because you are human, you should be associating with humans. I should not treat you like a demon…I am treating you something that you're not." He pushed even further. If it were anyone else but Rin, he probably would have self-imploded by now.

"What is this, my lord? Are you apologizing?" Rin offered.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "I don't have to."

She started to sit down again, and smiled gently at him, "I know my lord, and I accept. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

Sesshomaru dropped his stare, and turned it to be a bit of a happier look. (But he didn't smile.) "I wonder where Master Jaken is…" Rin pondered out loud, as she looked around and saw no sign of Jaken.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her after a comfortable silence.

Rin turned back to him and smiled. "It comes and goes. You're sure taking this well."

He didn't respond, and she took it as a sign, "You're not taking it well? Did you not expect something like this would even happen?" She asked, as she sat on her knees right in front of him. Though she did not know what love felt like at such a young age, she may have felt what the equivalence of a crush would be.

"It's different. I forget that you're a woman now. Times have changed; I forget that you're growing." He told her. She rested her head on his knee and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"So we can be mates then?" She smiled lightly, half joking, "Now that I am a woman, I mean." Sesshomaru gave her a bashful look. "I'm just kidding my lord…" She half-laughed. They both knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm himself down of wanting to punch something thanks to everything that had happened that day. He was trying to figure out how she was feeling right then, and determining what kind of pain she might be in.

"MY LORD, IM BACK!" Jaken came screaming back holding fish and berries. Rin shot up from leaning on Sesshomaru's leg (to which he said nothing about).

Rin turned around. "Thank you master Jaken."

"Rin! These are not for you. Mi lord sent me to get them for him." He said proudly, presenting the food to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken. I sent you out to get them out for Rin." Sesshomaru corrected.

Jaken froze. "I spent all my time to get food for her?!" He yelled astounded, and threw the food on the floor, disappointed.

Rin turned around. "Thanks a lot Jaken. So now I mean nothing to you now? I thought we were friends." She said becoming emotional, picking up the food he threw.

"Jaken…I'd watch myself if I were you." Sesshomaru said calmly with his eyes closed. Jaken lowered his head slightly and looked a different direction while Rin peacefully ate all of her food. He was jealous that Rin was getting far more attention from their master than he was.

As night drew near, Sesshomaru sincerely hoped that another day like the one he just had, would never come again. He contemplated to himself what other crazy surprises women had that he had to prepare himself with. If it were anyone else, he would have gotten rid of her to spare his embarrassment, but he knew in his heart, he cared for Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, standing in front of Sesshomaru who was sleeping against the same tree as earlier. He opened his eyes to her voice.

"Go to sleep." He told her, but she didn't budge. "What is it?"

"I hear frightening noises." She said, as she held the edge of her kimono sleeve, and looked about.

"So?"

"Can I sleep here?" She asked, giving him a saddened look. After all, they were basically in a forest, and although she's been hearing these sounds forever, they seemed to be louder that night. Sesshomaru had a hard time saying no to Rin, and with everything that had happened that day, he knew that he would enjoy her there too – even if she was still a child.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She said, as she sat directly beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Subconsciously, he ended up wrapping his arm around her to bring her body in a bit. She felt extremely comforted and content… and in a way, so did he.

Rin woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. She still had her period of course, but some rest did her well.

When the next month came rolling around, she went to see Kagome. Sesshomaru came with her again, but understood and expected what the conversation would have turned into. InuYasha and the others were at Kaede's village, and so when she came to Kagome, she seemed very happy.

Rin burst over to see Kagome, "Hi Kagome!"

"Hey Rin!" she cheerfully responded and hugged Rin.

"Ummm…Do you mind…?" She whispered shyly.

"Ah Yes. Here, I want to show you something." Kagome brought Rin to her and InuYasha's hut, where she had a few pairs of hand-made underwear and a big handful of homemade washable pads for Rin.

"Wow…Thanks so much Priestess Kagome. This must have taken some time!" she said amazed.

Kagome smiled, "It's not that bad, they were actually kind of fun to make."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said confidently. Kagome looked at him. "Did InuYasha get his talking to?" he asked with a sense of revenged curiosity.

"Well actually...you came on a good day. We convinced Kaede to give him the talk; she's enjoying it as much as we all are." She turned and pointed to InuYasha, who was crouched down with his eye twitching at Kaede while she sat in front of him with (detailed) drawings. "So don't worry Sesshomaru, vengeance has been made!" she laughed.

Rin piped up for Sesshomaru, "What made him stay?"

"I told him I'd S.I.T. him about 50 times in a row."

Sesshomaru was dying to laugh at him, but knowing his cool style he said nothing, but, "Alright." Rin on the other hand was laughing, and then waved Kagome off shouting thank you and that she'd visit again soon, as Sesshomaru started leaving.

After that, things started to get back to normal for Sesshomaru. The adjustment was difficult at first, but she was good about being private and discreet about it. She tried not to bring it up as she knew he and Jaken didn't like to hear about it, but naturally with her hormones - she did cry a lot, usually to Jaken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru's Flower**

**A/N:** That last chapter I found pretty amusing, personally – and I hope you did too! However, things are taking a turn as she gets older. A whole lot of emotion going on now! For this chapter, however, He'll being going through real love and understanding.

Warning: Mild Lemon/rape

**Disclaimer:** I came up with the character Kazuma, otherwise everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_I smell danger. And I can smell InuYasha's blood…very close by. What's going on?_

"Rin…stay in this village until Jaken and I return." Sesshomaru told the 17 year old Rin, who was wearing her brand new kimono, of different greens, and pinks. She also carried a satchel with her female needs but also things like snacks she finds, and other things of the sort, she had wished she made it sooner with its practicality.

"Why my lord?" She asked him curiously.

"There is danger up ahead." He replied. She didn't reply but made an 'hmm' sound, and nodded her head in agreement. She was used to this now, as Sesshomaru disappearing for hours occurred frequently to ensure bandits weren't getting too close or when he sensed something abnormal.

"My lord?" Jaken asked. "What is this danger?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, instead, he walked away with Jaken following behind. "Bye my lord." Rin said, and she too walked away into the village he left her at. Rin was a young lady, she was old enough to make her own decisions, and generally protect herself. Over the years he had taught her some sword fighting, general martial arts, meditation and more. She looked like a lady, but he needed to be sure she could protect herself when he had to leave.

"Hello." A man approached her, "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"My name is Rin." She turned around to him. The man had short brown hair; a little bit of it was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a yukata that was green, with gray strips across the shoulder. He also carried a sword with him.

"Rin…"The man echoed to himself, hearing that name before. "What a wonderful name."

Rin was slightly clueless. "Wow, thanks…I didn't think my name was that great." She smiled, and made a nervous laugh.

The man walked closer to her. "My name is Kazuma."

"Ka-zuma? Kazuma with the little annoying brother…named…" Rin thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead." He interrupted flatly.

She paused for a moment and looked in his eyes to see his pain. "I'm sorry," she said compassionately, "he was always nice to me."

"It's been a while Rin. You've grown up beautifully." Kazuma said with a twist to his smile, though she did not notice. She was still trying to fathom that she had just run into a childhood friend. When Rin's parents died and she lived by herself for a period of time –she left her home to make a new life (this was of course, before the bandits and wolves killed her). "What village are you in? What brings you here?"

"I don't have a village to call my own actually. My lord and I have been wandering the country since I was young. I don't have a place to call my own."

"Oh really…" He seemed slightly upset. "You have a lord?"

Ignoring his disappointment, she piped up proudly, "Yes, he's a great demon lord."

"We're you kidnapped for you to become his mate?" He asked, assuming she was with Sesshomaru against her will.

Rin gasped. "No…He's not my mate. I am…" She felt doubtful. "…His companion. He brought me back to life when I was a child."

"How fascinating!" he exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "say, is your lord with you? Would you like to come have a cup of tea?" he offered gently his hand to woe her. She smiled innocently but with a hint of hesitancy.

"No, he went off. He sensed danger nearby." She said honestly, and then thought carefully to herself.

"Tea offer still stands," he gestured again, "I'd love to catch up with you if you have some time."

"Alright." She smiled, naively. He walked her to his hut. His hut wasn't really big, but it seemed as if he lived on his own. It was one room with a small fire pit towards the center of the hut. A bamboo mat lay off in the corner and he had very few possessions. He put the water on in silence; she sat in front of the pit with her head low as she felt awkward. Once it boiled he took his pot of water off, he started putting in the tea leaves.

"I live by myself." He told her before she asked. "My parents died when I was 10." He started as he sat down himself, and then poured her cup.

"That's…the same with me too, as you remember…when I was 8. And then…I died when these wolves ate me…but my lord brought me back to life."

"How'd he bring you back to life?" He asked her, puzzled and genuinely curious.

"Well, his sword has this power of bringing people back to life." She told him.

"Interesting…" He mused cautiously, "What does your lord look like? You mentioned he was a demon."

"He's a dog demon."

"Oh?" He gasped and became intrigued, "Really…"

"Yes! He's got long silver hair…and part of his fluff is on his shoulder-" she mimed with her hands, "-it's a part of him for when he turns into a dog demon." She told him, getting excited.

"Well I've never seen a demon like that…but, a very loud half-demon passed by asking for help. Strange huh. He had long silver white hair wore a big red outfit, and traveled with a pregnant priestess."

"You must be talking about InuYasha. That's my lord's brother." She laughed. "Kagome's pregnant? Wow!" Rin told herself and felt cheerful. She put down her tea. Rin was starting to feel uncomfortable despite not having been in the small hut for very long, she was starting to realize there was something more to all of this.

"Oh." He said stunned; then he smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wait outside, to make sure my lord can see me when he returns." Rin told him, as she got up. "Thank you for the tea."

Kazuma followed her up, "Have you ever been in an intimate relationship?" he asked quickly.

"Huh?" She stopped walking then turned to him. "What the…what are you talking about?" He walked up to her and stood very close. She was too stunned to react the way she should have, he brushed her hair behind her ears with one hand and held her cheek with the other.

"Have you two fucked? Do you like it rough?" He asked aggressively with a different tone of voice, "You're old enough…and not to mention, demon or not, he's still a man. I'm sure he'd love it rough. Ever done it?"

Rin's eyes widened and she stood shocked. She tore herself away from him, "I can't believe you would ask that sort of thing. My lord has come a long way of his past. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. I shouldn't even dignify you with an answer! Who _are_ you?" She threw back at him, "Besides…we've only just met after so many years. Why are you asking me these questions? It's none of your business!"

"Your lord may not…say…that he doesn't want sex or any relationship at all, but, why do you think he brought you back to life? So he could have a little annoying girl follow him? He must have known you'd grow up!" He tested her, with a small smile. He walked in front of her catching her before she walked out the hut, trying to bring her back in.

"He brought me back to life, because I saw through him as a demon. I took care of him when he was injured, and I wasn't as frightened as most people would be." She argued.

"That's what you think. I'm a guy…I would know." He laughed slowly.

She stared at him, "He told me he had no intention on being mates with me and I accepted that."

Kazuma pressured, "Just because he said that, doesn't mean that's what he thinks."

"What do you mean?" she responded with repulse.

"He didn't want you to run away if he told you that he did."

"But at that time, I DID want to be his mate." She said, confused of what his conversation what trying to accomplish, and becoming scared of his pressing questions. She predicted that he was trying to purposely confuse her to make her upset, but she made her best effort to stay calm.

"Ah-hun." He agreed, "That's what he wants."

"Excuse me." She pursed her lips and turning around again, doing her best from becoming too upset.

She twisted her arms and used them to push his away. She finally escaped the hut, and started to briskly walk away. "You know it's the truth!" He yelled to her from his door, remaining where he stood. Rin started to run and went to hide in the forest which was some distance away, so he couldn't see her, but so she could see out of the forest in case he came after her.

"No Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't have kept me only for that…" Rin cried, covering her ears with her hands, and scrunched herself in a ball. "Noo..." She repeated to her self.

She woke up later with Sesshomaru staring at her. "Come along Rin." He told her. Rin's eyes widened from being frightened to leave, but did was as told, and hid behind Sesshomaru. She shuffled quietly, keeping her body close, her head down while tears silently streamed.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Jaken asked finally. Rin said nothing, and just held onto the back of Sesshomaru. She didn't realize that the direction Sesshomaru intended on going meant that they had to pass through the village so she remained silent and so close that she would step on his heels if she weren't careful. Just when she thought she was safe, as they started to exit the village, Kazuma ran up to the group.

"So this is your lord eh." He told her from behind them. They all turned around while she stood behind Sesshomaru, holding onto his sleeve. Sesshomaru moved his head slightly to see her terrified face, and then looked back at the boy.

She murmured, "Yes…"

"Rin, who the devil is this?" Jaken asked her.

"My name is Kazuma. I grew up with Rin, we were practically best friends. Hm," he paused, "you do look like your brother there." He responded for her.

Without hesitating, Sesshomaru punched him in the face, and made him go flying. Rin stood frozen; Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. Out of guilt, Rin ran over to Kazuma.

She leaned over him. "I'm so sorry. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be referred to as InuYasha."

He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his jaw a bit. "That's alright," he said. Just then, he noticed that Sesshomaru was still walking (Jaken started talking to himself) and seemed like he didn't notice that she had run off. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his hut. She didn't say a word because she was still in shock and his force was very strong. She couldn't seem to escape from him. She kept thinking that she should do something with the training Sesshomaru had given her, but she could never forgive herself if she hurt him. She just couldn't do anything.

Kazuma threw Rin up to his wall as soon as they entered the hut, and gave her a dirty look. "A rough man, you gotta love it hard."

Rin cried, as everything happened so quickly. "I…" She looked up and tried screaming, but Kazuma took a piece of fabric from his pocket and tied it around her mouth so she couldn't speak. Tears streamed down Rin's cheek. He then threw her to the ground, where her head hit the ground enough to make her dizzy. He grabbed both her hands and quickly tied them to the post in his hut (supporting his roof). He straddled her, her feet kicked and she squirmed as much as she could. She was incredibly surprised how fast he worked; he must have done this before. She shifted her head sideways and saw blood stained on the floor, it was dark and faded.

He had opened her kimono, which left her almost fully naked (minus the fabric around her chest and underwear). Kazuma had pulled down on her wrap which made her flinch as he grabbed her breasts and he smiled. He slapped one of her breasts and watched it wiggle back and forth. With his kimono still on he grasped his hard member that she could see through the kimono, he stroked it over the cloth. He rested his chest on top of hers; licked her face and sniffed her hair. He moved his kimono to release his member. He buried his face into her chest, using one hand to shift her panties over while the other had grasped his member to insert it into her. Rin's screaming was muffled while she cried, and was surprised no one had heard her. Just when he was about to insert himself into her fresh virgin vagina, is when Sesshomaru walked in.

Though it didn't take long for him to realize she had run after him, he had presumed that she wanted to stay a little longer so he lingered. He had no idea what he walked into, he felt that she was in danger and he was already very suspicious of this boy. Kazuma and Rin did nothing further, when Rin's head quickly turned to him, tears down her face and her trying to speak to him, along with her terrified expression. The fabric tied around her face and hands showed him that she did not want that, and so Sesshomaru took another step. Kazuma sat up and went to reach over for his sword not too far away. Rin passed out.

Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Oh, like your hand can threaten me." Kazuma laughed at him, unaware of Sesshomaru's power.

Sesshomaru made his hand a flowing motion, and a green whip flew out of his hand, and Kazuma was left in two halves and puddles of blood surrounded him. Sesshomaru became worried inside, but did not show it. He did not want to pick her up in case she was in pain, so he waited until she woke up a few moments later. By then he had taken the fabric off her face and wrists, and gently covered her mostly naked body up with her kimono. When she woke up, he had one knee on the floor; the back of his hand touched the sides of her cheeks. Rin sat up slowly, and then tears streamed down her face again, harder than before. Her body started shaking and she looked around wildly, frightened.

"I'm so-so-sorry, my lo-rd" she cried painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently, and she nodded silently. "Try to get up, we should go." He offered as Rin slowly got up, as Sesshomaru started leaving again.

Rin followed even more closely to Sesshomaru. "Thank you…" She said slowly again.

"Rin, where did you go?" Jaken asked densely.

She didn't look at him. "I…" she started, ashamed of herself.

"Nevermind, Jaken." Sesshomaru said forcefully.

Jaken stood speechless. "Hmph." He puffed his chest out and stomped angrily, but let it go after a moment when he saw her frightened eyes, and shaking as if it were winter out.

The way out of the village was very quiet when they stopped by a hot spring where Rin could take a nice hot bath in attempt to help her feel better…but she knew that event was something she couldn't forget. She was about to take off her Kimono when she turned around and saw Sesshomaru behind her. "Why was that man trying to…?" He started, showing concern. She would always trust Sesshomaru, but the fear of being snuck up on jostled her enough to grab hold of the rocks behind her as she semi-lost her balance. He took a step backwards when he noticed that she seemed off.

"About that…he…I…" She broke, released herself of the rocks and stared at the ground. Her knees fell to the ground, she felt like spaghetti.

"Don't worry about it. Forget it. He's a stupid boy." Sesshomaru reassured her.

She still had her head down, but her tired eyes looked up at him, "Lord Sesshomaru. I can't just forget. He really was my best friend when I grew up."

"A best friend would not hurt you." He said plainly. He got down on one knees to come down to her level. He tried to put a hand on her arm but her body moved itself backwards which made him pull away instantly.

"He was alone." Rin stammered, sympathized for Kazuma, "His parents died…his brother died."

"Were you not alone when your parents died?" He asked her though he knew the answer.

"He's been alone his whole life. You came along for me…and I wasn't alone anymore." She looked up at him, "and neither were you."

"I enjoyed being alone when I was." He replied stilly, a small lie to his voice.

"That's crap. No one enjoys spending a life time by them selves." Rin made sure he knew. She leaned back on the rocks behind her, sitting a little more casually.

Sesshomaru said nothing before responding, "What did you tell that boy about me?"

"Well, he asked…if…I was in an intimate relationship with you." She told him honestly, looking ashamed. She started shaking again.

"And?"

"I told him I wasn't…and that I was only a companion. You are the lord, and I'm the little annoying girl who will never have anything better to do." She said harshly.

"Nothing better to do?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling insulted.

"Oh my lord. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, that I'll probably never get married…or have children, that sort of thing." She said with a sense of disappointment, wishing in her heart that he'd be the one that she'd get married to and have children with.

"Oh." He said quickly. "Go take your bath." He dismissed and walked away.

Rin turned around, leaned against the rocks at the edge of the springs for a moment, reflecting on her day. She started to cry again and very slowly took off her kimono, observing the red slap Kazuma left on her chest and a bruise on her thigh from trying to break free so hard. She looked around cautiously, and sat herself down in the water. She leaned her head back, in the steam, letting her long dark brown hair down flow in the water. She held her breath, and she went completely underwater, letting her hair flow to the surface. She wrapped her arms around her body suspiciously and positioned herself into a fetal position.

Sesshomaru stood at the trees looking at her in the distance. It wasn't like him to peek on a girl, but…this was one time he couldn't help. He stood between two trees, that if Rin turned her head, she could see him, but he wasn't thinking at the time. He was partially staying closer because of the earlier incident, but also while she was passed out he had re-adjusted her kimono for her so she would awake with dignity. He was very upset with what had happened, not to her fault, but he also saw her beauty while she was passed out that he couldn't help notice.

Rin couldn't hold her breath any longer, and so she came rising into the air, with her fully developed breasts, her hair and body wet. Sesshomaru thought she was gorgeous, like he was staring at a goddess in his eyes…and wouldn't want to turn away for the world. That was anyway, until Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at him, where she flopped down in to the water, and Sesshomaru turned around embarrassed. The weird thing was, was that she wasn't mad at him at all, even after the day's events. She found it a compliment… (And quite frankly, about time- in her mind) that he would try and peek at her.

Rin slowly got out of the water, casually put on her kimono, before Sesshomaru turned around again. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry." He said to her, as he made a small blush. Rin stood helpless; what's done was done. Sesshomaru stared at her glowing face, as she instantly looked down. "Rin."

She looked up at him, dry tears on her cheeks, slightly red eyes and feeling a bit helpless. He was going to dare it. Something that hopefully would lift Rin's spirits a bit. He had always hated humans, but he made an exception for Rin as she was able to make his heart beat and get him to do things he'd never do. Within the years of knowing Rin, he had slowly adjusted to human nature and started to become slightly tolerant of them. He bent down slowly over her, as her eyes widened, where his hand brushed the side of her cheek. She quivered slightly, her face moved slightly back. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth slightly and kissed her. His lips touched her wet, soft lips. Rin didn't move again until she noticed a moment later, of what was going on. She then closed her eyes, wrapped her arms loosely around Sesshomaru's neck, and deepened the kiss. It didn't last much longer after that, when he pulled away, and stood straight to her. Rin's eyes widened as before, and smiled lightly.

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away. Rin didn't move from her spot, but she knew that'd probably be the first and only time Sesshomaru would ever express his feelings toward her. It was a strong kiss, so it meant that he cared for her deeply, and that he would always protect her, no matter what.

Rin didn't know what to do. Would she go to sleep? But then again, that moment with Sesshomaru was a little too extravagant to sleep on…she'd be up for hours anyway. She wagered that returning for her bath would be the best option as she had only been in there for a few minutes prior to the kiss. She got back in, and leaned her head against a boulder. She wasn't even sure if she should be smiling. Of course she was happy about the kiss, heck, she was ecstatic. But she was still very hurt, and ashamed of her incident with Kazuma only a few hours earlier...she had a hard time ignoring that. She knew that her innocence was almost taken away with only a few seconds to spare. She felt dirty, and a bath would not help with that. Rin could trust Sesshomaru with her life, which is the only reason why she didn't retract in fear, but also because he understood and didn't judge her decisions to go back to him. She only laid still for a moment, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

The vision of looking and seeing his twisted smile face, hands grasping her soft skin, observing the dried blood of other victims. She was lucky, she knew that but she was frightened. Rin knew better and she was angry at herself for trusting so easily and not using her training that Sesshomaru had taught her. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard some shuffling, but yet again she was in a forest. What else would she be able to do about it? Sesshomaru would protect her. But, this shuffling came from Sesshomaru, although Rin still didn't know. She continued to keep her eyes closed, when she heard a small splash in the water she sat in. An animal? She opened her eyes, and there was Sesshomaru…in the water with her. Not only that, but he was naked, like she.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" Rin asked surprised and confused.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a gentle look. "After this afternoon's events, I thought I should keep you company." He told her.

She remembered that time when she asked Sesshomaru why he wouldn't bath with her. "I thought it was wrong." She corrected him, almost mockingly.

"You're older now." He replied. She smiled happily, and then let out a small giggle. He had no clue what she was laughing at, but in any case it didn't matter. She just thought of her conversation with Kazuma about their relationship, a sadistic laugh to make her realize that he was probably right… but she liked to think Sesshomaru had far more decency and class.

After a long time in the spring of nothing but awkward silence, Rin moved a little closer to Sesshomaru. He didn't budge, but it was the first time Rin had actually seen him relaxed as he was. His eyes were closed, and he seemed at peace. She budged closer and closer to Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes to not see Rin in front of him, but beside him. She looked at him with large eyes, and smiled. Sesshomaru was slightly confused, and was somewhat tempted…being a man himself, to look down at her breasts, which were close to see even through the water. Rin however, placed her right hand on his chest, and left arm bent across his back. She placed her head by his armpit, and closed her eyes.

"Rin. This is why I said men and women do not take baths together." He said sternly.

Rin let go of him in a flash and pushed herself back slightly. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again." She assured him.

"No…"He started, "I like it." He said which utterly shocked Rin. It slipped. He hadn't meant to say it. Demon he may be, he had become a demon that felt love, like his father. His father finding love disturbed Sesshomaru, but soon he came to understand why his father was in love, and he respected that.

"Why…why lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in complete shock still. "That's…I'm so happy!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel. Instead, he moved his body slightly, so he could wrap his right hand around Rin's waist. She shivered lightly, almost in a surreal moment.

"Oh…lord Sesshomaru. I know this seems weird to bring up now…but InuYasha is going to be a father."

Sesshomaru blinked. "With the priestess?"

"Yes."

"I saw InuYasha today, but Kagome was not with him, how do you know?" He asked.

"Kazuma told me. He said that they were passing through their village the other day." Rin explained.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said looking straightforward.

So little brother…you're going to be a father. Figure that you would pull your human side together and mate with that Kagome girl. I wonder how the child will turn out.

"My lord? What are you thinking?" Rin asked looking at him.

"InuYasha."

"Oh…I guess you're not very happy about it?" She wondered.

"It's not that I'm not happy. It means now that once he has that child his power will grow because he has someone else to protect too."

"So you're happy about it then?" She smiled.

"I would say congratulations to him…but I also hate my brother."

"What about Kagome? Don't you like her?" Rin asked.

"Yes, even for a human…she is a very strong woman. I first met her when InuYasha had first met. She has great faith in him." He said.

"She's a priestess. Of course she's powerful." Rin joked.

"She didn't know what powers she was capable of at the time." He guessed. She nodded in agreement and smiled.

Just then…to ruin everything they had possibly gained up to that whole night, Jaken came around yelling at them. "MY LORDDDDDDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RINNNNN!? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HER! DON'T KILL HERRRR…" He stopped for a moment to see both Sesshomaru and even Rin's death looks. (He's rubbing off…ha-ha.) Jaken screamed for his life, and Sesshomaru turned around, face beat red, as Rin hopped out quickly and got on her Kimono. She ran and chased Jaken angrily as a diversion so Sesshomaru could get his clothes on.

…A while later…Jaken sat down on the ground quietly with about 50 pounding marks all over him. "I'm sorry my lord." He commented.

"Jaken…I told you leave and do something." Sesshomaru said standing up staring at him. (Yes he has all his clothes and armor on.)

"I got bored mi lord, I thought I would keep Rin company," he paused, "What WERE you doing anyway?"

"None of your business master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru and I were having a talk that's all." Rin said for him.

"Mi lord. I've never seen you so…peaceful when you were in there. And Rin was…so on you." He whispered to Sesshomaru, which only gained more poundings on him.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru were silent, and looked away from Jaken who was in front of them. "I said was I was sorry already." Jaken said with less sincerity.

Rin turned to Jaken. "Master Jaken. That means nothing!" She yelled, upset, "You just walked in on us!"

"Well how on earth was I supposed to know what you guys were doing…"He told her.

"Jaken. That was whole point of sending you away." Sesshomaru told him bluntly.

Jaken stood gawking. "MI ?! NOO! You would throw your servant away just like that?!" Jaken continued to yell. 'Yes' was swarming both of their minds, but instead Sesshomaru ignored him and Rin rolled her eyes in a sassy response, and cruelly wished Jaken would just die for the time that they could have actually shared something.

"Well, my Lord? What are we doing now?" She asked Sesshomaru, who looked back to her. He looked at her with soft eyes now, a sense of compassion and feeling. She had always known that he cared for her after everything he had ever done for her since she was little, but this was a new look. He didn't look at her like a girl anymore; he looked at her as a woman.

"Do what you will." Sesshomaru said, as he continued to lie against a tree. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Jaken pouted and distanced himself while he slept by a tree within eye-sight, but not super close. Rin assumed that Sesshomaru wouldn't be asleep as fast as it would seem…but Rin wasn't tired and would not be able to sleep. Too much had happened that day; her mind was going a mile a minute.

Rin walked a bit off in the distance to a cliff, where the moon, happening to be a full moon, seemed ever so bright and beautiful from where she stood. She stood almost at the very edge, as the wind blew her hair, being down to her waist, tied in a low ponytail still, flew fluently in the air. Her kimono, which was knee length, fluttered about trying to push her sideways, but she closed her eyes and held her arms out. Rin smiled, and wanted to cry she was so happy. She was finally able to take that leap to get Sesshomaru to relax around her…and perhaps one day…actually becomes her mate. She was sure that he could never admit that even after 10 years, she was no longer just a companion, but more then even a friend. She couldn't help feeling that what Kazuma was talking about, was more or less correct. He probably did want a relationship, he was just one not to make the first move, and that's how she'd figured it. Although, he did make the first move, and what's better is that he made more than one in one evening. She was proud of him for doing that. He was just a man. Sesshomaru may be a demon, but he was still his father's son. Rin guessed that Sesshomaru thought of his father a lot, enough to think that if his father loved a mortal woman, why couldn't he? He hated humans, had no use for them, and only wanted power. But that changed when a little girl saw through his demon reflection and came to his aid.

A shadow came behind Rin, as she made a large exhale, and put down her arms. About to head back, she turned around to see Sesshomaru's emotionless face standing there.

"Oh my lord." She smiled to him. "Is this where you normally are on nights like this? I'll leave if you'd like." She offered.

"No, it's alright." He told her. Sesshomaru then took another step forward, so he was standing next to her but still facing her, and stared at the moon.

She looked up at him, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." He replied dully.

She looked at him, "A full moon. Special things are suppose to happen on nights like this." She informed him, then turned back to look at the bright moon.

"Many special things have already happened." Sesshomaru said a moment later.

"My lord…please…tell me what you feel right now." Rin demanded. She turned to him, as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"A strange emotion that I've never felt before in my life." He admitted. "Except when I first met you."

Rin's eyes lit up slightly. "Love?" She hoped so bad, she was determined. She was ready to jump on Sesshomaru right there and then, she wanted to make sweet, passionate love to him but she didn't want to push her limits.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said, to deny the truth. "Concern. Understanding. Frightened."

Rin smiled to him. "So you feel like that now?"

"Yes." He said immediately, then turned back to look at the moon.

Rin got closer. "Now you're a man." She told him.

He looked at her, "I am nothing like a human."

"I'm not saying that my lord. I'm saying that demon or not, feeling emotions is life in itself. As a man you are, a real man admits his feelings…and feels new ones. A real man admits his feelings not to anyone in particular, but to himself."

"So you're saying that before now I was not a man?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You felt emotion when you met me, and you had emotions before even that. You just never admitted to yourself about those feelings and that you hid or locked them away. You hadn't realized the full potential in them and how much stronger you are now because of them."

Sesshomaru felt that Rin had made a point. He really was growing up. He never admitted to his feelings before, and he actually felt happy to have told the one person who would make him happy would help him understand his emotions he felt.

"So…Lord Sesshomaru, what's happening tomorrow? What's our next journey?" Rin asked him, changing the subject.

He didn't answer her, and instead placed his hand gently on the side of her face, while she rested her face into it, closing her eyes and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru's Flower**

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your reviews and the favourites! It's great to know people are enjoying this story!

Warning: lemon

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, today is my birthday…" Rin turned to Sesshomaru, which would explain her extra skip to her step today, he observed. It was getting dark out but he hadn't picked up that she was hinting that today was something special.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." She said, proudly.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" Jaken trotted along behind her.

"Thank you master Jaken."

"I have a gift for you." Sesshomaru said suddenly after the moment of silence.

Rin's eyes burst in shock. "Really?! Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" she jumped happily in her spot.

"You won't be able to get it for a while." He replied.

"Huh?" she asked, giving a puzzled look. "Seriously? You've never given me a birthday present before!"

"It's a location." Jaken guessed out loud, "Lord Sesshomaru…you're giving her that?" Jaken said again.

"Not another word." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Oooohh. I love surprises!" Rin clapped to her self. Jaken gave a troubled look. "Lord Sesshomaru? When is your birthday?"

He continued walking silently, "I don't know." He said with some thought.

"How could you not know when your birthday is?" She asked.

"No one bothered to tell me, and it doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm over 700 years old after all."

"Wow that's old. You look very young for your age my lord." Rin complimented with a small laugh.

"...And very handsome." Jaken said quietly to himself.

Rin agreed over-hearing Jaken, "quite true!" and he proceeded to squirm in embarrassment in his spot.

"It's getting late. Why don't you sleep? We'll be there when you wake up." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin blinked, and then nodded. "Alright then." She turned to Ah-Un who was following behind Jaken. "Ah-Un, do you mind?" She smiled to them, and petted them around the mouth. Ah-Un made a bit of a groan, so Rin hopped onto their back, got comfortable, and fell asleep.

"Mi lord…why are you giving her that?" Jaken rushed quickly to Sesshomaru's side, doing his best to whisper.

"I have no use for it, and she is better suited for it." He replied coolly.

"Would your father allow it? He gave it to you…"

"Jaken, he's dead, it doesn't matter. Besides, I've never given Rin anything." He admitted.

"But my lord…out of the time you've known me, you've never given me a gift…" Jaken said smugly.

"I've given you the gift of life."

Jaken sighed. "You did to her too."

"You've been more trouble." He said flatly.

Jaken felt stupid, and pathetic. He, a master of toads, was to be saved more then a pathetic little…sorry… a woman.

"I have also taught her well." He spoke again. Jaken looked up at him, and then looked back to the ground as they continued walking. "By following demons, she has adapted to non-human ways of living." He kept short.

"I guess." Jaken said disappointed. It was the last thing said until they got to the location of Rin's gift. It was dawn, and the sunlight was just grazing on Rin's eyes when she shuddered awake.

"Rin! Finally, you're up." Jaken said, in her face. Rin didn't say anything, got off of Ah-Un, and walked over to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were very large. It was rare for Sesshomaru's eyes to be the way they were.

"My lord? What's wrong?" She asked, as she walked up to Sesshomaru. She hadn't looked at what he was looking at, but instead fixated herself at his wide eyes and lightly linked her hand around his arm.

Sesshomaru stared distantly, he had hoped to bring her to a palace that was once well maintained, but didn't think that while it was abandoned that it had been broken down.

"MI LORD! THE PALACE IS DESTROYED!" Jaken screamed in fear.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, who was looking at the castle. "Is this what the gift was my lord?" She asked him, tilting her neck sideways, not in an ungrateful tone, but confused.

"Was." He emphasized.

"It's alright. What is this place anyway? It's a very nice location." She asked, looking around the area.

"This…is where I grew up." He told her.

Rin looked surprised. "Oh…really? And you were going to give me this palace?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was destroyed." He paused. "And I have no further use for it."

"That's alright my lord." She smiled slightly disappointed. "It's the thought that counts."

But, it wasn't all right to him. He had momentarily had a hope of letting Rin settle down in this palace. He too had been getting bored of wandering Japan without much of a purpose since Naraku had been killed. Travelling was nice, but he knew that Rin wanted to settle down, so he wanted to give that to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Maybe if we could get InuYa-"

"Fine." He spoke, and then swirled around without a second thought. He despised the fact that he had to always go to his younger brother for help…but once again, he needed it. Sesshomaru walked slightly and sniffed quietly in the air to get InuYasha's scent. "Let's go."

Jaken and Rin hoped on Ah-un while he flew through the sky as Sesshomaru ran quickly. They managed to get to InuYasha and Kagome's home village relatively quick this way. Sesshomaru then was led to a village of huts, and a very large one, of which he assumed was InuYasha's…seeing that's where the stench was coming from.

He walked closer to the large home, and was about to walk in, when Rin stepped in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think they'd appreciate the fact that we'd be walking in." She said, and then knocked loudly on the door. Sesshomaru said nothing, and had prayed to the above that she would ask for the help, and not he. Kagome answered the door.

"Why hello Rin." Kagome smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru…C'mon in." She offered gratefully. She didn't let Jaken in, as he stood outside with ah-un, kicking the ground angry and jealous. Kagome wore a very nice kimono, of different shades of purple and orange, with beautiful orchids on it. Their home was also very traditional and modest looking…and it had seemed that InuYasha had a great deal of money. Kagome had brought them to where a low table was, and a little girl who looked like she was coloring. The little girl looked up, and shrieked excitedly.

"DADDY! IT'S UNCLE SESSHOMARU!"

InuYasha pounding in the hallway was not seen. "Sesshomaru, why the Hell are YOU here?" he came, trotting though the door.

"InuYasha." Kagome glared at him. "Calm down. You need to get over yourself. Please, come sit down – I just made tea."

Rin smiled back, and sat down next to the little girl. The little girl inched herself the opposite direction. "Hi! I don't think I've met you! I'm Rin!"

The girl frowned, and looked terribly annoyed with Rin. "I know that…I'm not stupid you know."

"Naomi!" Kagome gave her a fierce look, and widened her eyes with the sound of her name. "You and InuYasha both…I swear…" She shook her head. "Please, forgive me." She gave a sympathetic look, and then turned to Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway, not saying anything, and was not doing any harm. InuYasha too, stood on the other side of the room, always staring at him suspiciously.

"So can I help you? Another girl problem?" She laughed gently, as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well, first…I really wanted to congratulate of your daughter's birth. It was a few years ago that I was told that you were pregnant. I had wished I could hear it from you personally instead of the way I did." She paused and made a sad smile to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru too, wondering what she meant by that, and then looked back at Rin, who had turned her attention back to Kagome. "Oh…but anyway. I was wondering, Lord Sesshomaru was going to give me a palace that he had grown up in, for my birthday…but it had been destroyed. We were both wondering if you, InuYasha and your daughter in anyway could help us repair it. It would be even greater with the help of your other friends." Rin asked. "I know I ask for a lot from you, I'll do anything I can to repay you."

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Well, what'dya think?"

"What the hell do I think?! I think…" he looked at Sesshomaru, "Screw you! I'm not getting my hands dirty to bring a place alive, where ~yooou~ touched." He spat back immaturely.

Sesshomaru stared at him, "I would have thought having children would make you less bitter."

"Sit." Kagome said silently then looked at Rin with an annoyed look of her face. "We'll do it." and then gave her what looked like a fake smile (to cover up her annoyance). InuYasha meanwhile grumbled from the ground.

"Mommy…I don't want to help the demons."

"Naomi if you keep that up, then you will be in big trouble. This is your uncle. Your daddy is part demon too, and so are you!" She gestured her hand to present Sesshomaru, who looked terribly grumpy as usual. She looked at Sesshomaru and Rin apologetically, "I'm sorry guys, Naomi has a huge distaste for any demons. Even Shippou and Kilala..!"

"I don't care if he's my brother. I hate demons." She told her rudely.

"Fine, then no dessert for a month." Kagome threatened, and then looked back at Rin. "Where is it? Can we see it?" she asked excitedly. Naomi screamed in her spot: 'AWWW NOOO…FINE I'LL DO IT…' over her. Kagome left the room momentarily to take the dishes back into the kitchen, and look for tools.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who spoke. "Let's go."

Ignoring him, she turned to InuYasha. "How are you?"

InuYasha let his guard down, and turned to Rin. "Heh. I'm fine. Weird settling down like this after spending most of my life looking and fighting Naraku. I bet you guys feel the same. Sorry about Naomi by the way- she has no excuse for being so rude and that says a lot coming from me."

"I guess that's alright." Rin replied calmly. It was even stranger that there was an awkward silence between them all, and the sounds of scribbling of Naomi's colouring.

"So, Sesshomaru. Question. Rin's old enough to take care of her self…why do you drag her along?" He asked, grinning, purposely trying to antagonize his brother (shit-disturber, if you will).

"Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha gave a laugh. "Ahhh…I get it now! You guys are finally ready to do the doggy!" he laughed harder, mainly because of his bad pun.

InuYasha clearly hit a nerve with his older brother, as it called for a very dirty glare while Rin sat in her hands in her lap, head and eyes facing down. She secretly wanted to know what Sesshomaru would have answered, but was embarrassed all the same. Kagome walked in, "am I…interrupting something?" She asked, eye twitching, along with everyone else's in the room.

"Yeah…apparently Sesshomaru here wants the place so he can have kids of his own." InuYasha spoke for him, making wild (yet not so wild) presumptions.

Rin looked up at InuYasha and then quickly resumed her hunched embarrassed position. She placed her face into her arms on the table, her face blushing furiously. She didn't think that, that would ever happen, and what's worse is that she assumed that what InuYasha was telling her, was the truth.

"InuYasha…how DARE you say something like that! What Sesshomaru and Rin do on their own is their own business! You and I were in the same position a few years ago!" She yelled at him, "Heck, you knocked me up before we officially settled down!"

InuYasha went silent, and realized she was right. Naomi turned around slightly. "Knocked up?" She asked very curiously.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Don't disturb the grown ups talk Naomi."

"Yea…right." She looked frustrated, and then turned back to her coloring.

"The only reason why I want it built again, is because I have no need for it, and if Rin ever needed a real place to stay, she could stay there…instead of living in a forest." He told them.

Kagome acknowledged Sesshomaru's response, but instead turned to Rin. "Rin…can I talk to you please?" Kagome asked, finally placing her toolbox on to the ground, and walking outside, with Rin following her. She didn't know if leaving Sesshomaru and InuYasha alone would be a good idea, but they had to trust it.

"Yes?" Rin finally replied, as they stood outside.

"Talk quietly, okay? Cause, InuYasha and Sesshomaru can hear pretty well with demon senses, even Naomi." Kagome leaned forward and whispered to her.

"Alright." Rin whispered quietly.

"May I ask you a very personal question?" she asked.

Rin blinked. "Alright…"

"Honestly…have you ever…done it with Sesshomaru?"

Rin's eyes widened, "Well…" She closed her eyes. "We never really did it before. But, actually, a few years ago I was almost raped by a boy that I knew when I was a child. Sesshomaru rescued me and killed him, but the whole incident really frightened me. He's the one I heard from that you were pregnant. Well later, I was taking a bath and he accidentally saw me, and then he came in with me. I will never forgive Master Jaken for ruining that moment." She opened her eyes, as if that was the hardest thing to say, and held her fist up, wanting to beat something up. "Since then things have become a comfortable silence… he'll let me get close and sometimes he'll say and do nice things for me as he always has, but we haven't been very intimate since then."

Kagome's eyes widened. "It's very interesting to see Sesshomaru in the peaceful state he is in, because of you. When I first met him he was a bad demon and person, no remorse. He's grown compassion and feelings thanks to you. You probably know this better than I do, but remember to not push your luck, and guide him into loving you, don't force it. Hold yourself back if you need to, I'm sure he knows you care for him. Hopefully you don't have to wait much longer to have the future you want with him. Which is really why I want to help you. I mean I've known InuYasha since I was fifteen, at that time you were seven- so, you can do the math. But, it took years for InuYasha to be with me the way I wanted, and he too – but denied himself. I bet Sesshomaru feels the same. Denying himself love because he may not feel worthy…" she rambled.

"I know." Rin nodded, "I already know."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure…so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me."

Kagome looked at her softly, "I know, I've seen him be very protective of you on numerous occasions. Sometimes people have a hard time mentioning their intentions. He could think of you like a daughter, or a girlfriend."

Rin blushed modestly, "I would not hope for it to be that…extreme."

"Oh come off of it Rin. We will help you with that place, then, you must promise me that you will try to get Sesshomaru to…do something…with you. Get rid of Jaken for good, he's always been a pest." Kagome said honestly.

"As long as you promise me…that you won't tell anyone we had this conversation."

"Deal." Kagome said. "Now let's get that place fixed up. If you can get the boys, I'll get Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Maybe if Sesshomaru is feeling especially generous, we can coax a local village to come work for some money."

"Okay." Rin smiled happily. She ran inside to get the others, as Kagome ran out to reach Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Knock knock!" Kagome yelled from outside of their hut, and walked in. There, she saw Miroku who was sitting around a little fire in the middle of the room, and was cooking rice.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled to her. "What is the pleasure we owe?" The three kids also surrounded Miroku, watching the rice cooking precariously.

Sango walked in to the room, holding a towel like material in her hands, drying them. "Hello Kagome…"

"Hey guys. Sesshomaru and Rin are at my home. But, Sesshomaru wants to give Rin a home where he grew up…but apparently the place has been broken up. Would you guys be able to come help out and re-build the place with us? The place is relatively nearby…so it's not going too far."

"Hey, yeah sure. Why not…" Miroku smiled to her. "InuYasha's really helping?" He seemed kind of withstood.

She laughed gently,"Yes…well, if he doesn't he's paying for it later."

"Yea…go grab Shippou, we'll be right out with the kids." Sango said. Kagome smiled, and went over to Kaede's hut, where Shippou resided with her to look over her.

"Hey…Shippou?" Kagome asked from the outside of the hut. Shippou sat with a wet cloth in his hand with Kaede sleeping in front of him.

He made a hushing sound, "sorry Kagome, Kaede is feeling a little off today."

Kagome nodded, "our best wishes for Kaede's recovery. I have Sesshomaru and Rin with us; we're going to help re-build a house for them… I'll be back in a couple of days if you need anything." She kneeled down to Kaede, "please get better. Shippou, give her this," she reached over at some herbs Kaede started mixing together, "and make it into a soup. That should help for now." Kaede opened her eyes lightly, and nodded. She brushed the side of Kaede's body while she stood up and left quietly. She went out to see Miroku and Sango, "Kaede's pretty sick, Shippou's watching over her until we get back."

"Well, then we're going to have to do without him." Sango said. "I'm surprised he's not sick too considering his double duty as a full-fledged fox demon."

Shippou overheard their conversation as he came through the door "Kaede managed to fall asleep, thanks Kagome for that remedy. Do you need me to watch the kids? If they're quiet they can stay in the other room."

Sango looked at him, "thanks so much Shippou. Rin appreciates it as well." After they went back into the hut, Sango continued to ask, "Kagome are you able to re-build a house in that nice Kimono?"

Kagome stopped, and looked down. "Hmm…guess not."

As they got back to Kagome's home, everyone was waiting outside, and Kagome apologized, as she ran inside to get changed into her hakama pants and a casual kimono top, similar to her priestess clothing, and InuYasha threw a bag of all the tools onto his back.

"On we go!" Kagome laughed. Naomi sat on InuYasha's back, as they started following behind Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Say, my lord…where is Jaken?" Rin asked him.

"I'm sure he's okay." Sesshomaru said. To tell the truth, it'd be better if he weren't there. When they got there, they all gawked at how large the place were, and 'how the hell they were going to re-build this place?' (Piped up from InuYasha of course). They started off with plans, and how they would improve it. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started with the digging, and, had competitions on who could dig the most, Sesshomaru won, naturally. While Miroku and Sango rebuilt one part of the home's walls, and Kagome and Rin the other. Naomi helped by assisting tools to the ones who needed it, and got water and anything else that was needed. Kagome and Sango also managed to go to a local village looking for strong men to help build in exchange for money that Sesshomaru was willing to pay. Within a couple of hard weeks, the place was finally fixed up enough for them to live in it. The home still needed some work, but it had the fundamentals of what was originally there considering the time and materials they had available. Since the village and palace weren't too far away from each other they were able to go back and forth to work, take care of children and Kaede as needed.

Everyone stood off to the side, just as the sun was about to set. They all drank water, Rin set up a fire outside, and got Naomi to help her prepare the rice and stew that was prepared earlier that day.

"So, Sesshomaru…what do you think? Anything how you remember it?" Miroku turned to Sesshomaru who ate nothing but took sips of water, and sat along the edge of the veranda.

"It's good that it's not quite the same."

Rin burst out crying; and everyone turned to her puzzled. "Are you okay?" Naomi asked, with a non-sympathetic attitude.

"I….-sniff-…am so…happy…and so…thankful…-sniff-…how can I repay you?" she cried more, then made a small nervous laugh, and called her self a coward.

Everyone but Sesshomaru and InuYasha smiled lightly. Kagome spoke, "Promise to visit us on your free days." She winked to Rin.

Rin wiped her tears and laughed. "Thank you."

As the night went on, the InuYasha gang was starting to get tired, so they decided to take their leave. It was just Rin and Sesshomaru, sitting along the edge of the veranda, facing the waning moon. It was silent between them, but they both knew that their company spoke enough for itself.

"I remember when I was a child, I would sit in this spot and think about all the power I wished I could have. I admired my father for having more power then I. I wanted that power more than anything, and when he left my mother to be with InuYasha's mother, I knew I would have to fight harder for his respect." He spoke seriously, not looking at Rin, who didn't look at him either. She knew where this was going. "I remember when I left this place, I would be very happy, that I could be off on my own, and that I would not have to worry about my mother's protection. But being here…right now…" He paused, and turned to the tired out Rin. "…I am happy to have re-built this place. I've always hated InuYasha and his mother, but I have an understanding of why my father chose to love her. My mother told me that I had inherited one of my father's traits… and she was right."

Rin didn't smile. "You will not believe how long…I have wanted to hear that from you." She told him.

Sesshomaru made a slow blink. "I thought you should have known. This is your home now."

"This is the best birthday present imaginable."

"Today has been a busy day. There is a hot spring over there-" he pointed to a forest nearby, "If my memory serves me right."

Rin smiled. "Alright."

Sesshomaru stayed in his spot, as Rin got up, and walked over to the forest. She wanted it to happen tonight…something…anything. He hadn't said much, but the fact that he told her what he did was a huge accomplishment, and she selfishly thought she wanted more. She walked a little in to the forest, where she found the hot spring. It was a large hot spring, and she was surprised how nice looking it was too. The steam had risen very high in the area, and she knew it would be hotter then usual. She stepped out of her clothes, and walked slowly into the hot spring. She lowered herself into the water, and enjoyed the relaxation she hadn't gotten from the weeks of hard work and exhausting evenings. Sesshomaru sat still, still staring at the large moon.

_This place really does bring back memories, not bad ones, but not good ones either. These memories are memories I don't want to remember. But perhaps, could it be that I only remember them because of Rin in this place? I will admit to myself I love her and I cannot help that. I love looking at her; she is the only reason why I still have a purpose in life. But, her being in this place reminds me of my mother. Is this fate? Is something suppose to happen here that is supposed to be beyond special?_

"My Lord?" a voice shuttered him from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken's beat up face, and Ah-Un.

"OH MY LORD!" Jaken shrieked. "I'm so happy to see you, I got lost, and I couldn't…find you. And there were these large demons…"

Sesshomaru had a small hint of sympathy towards Jaken; especially how he and Rin had been neglecting him and trying to push him away, but he (and Rin) knew that they couldn't move together in their lives without privacy. "Jaken, go take a look at your new room… it's to the right. Stay in there until morning."

"Why my lord? Where is Rin?" Jaken tested him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and gave Jaken his famous 'death stare' that Jaken was used to. It said enough to Jaken, and so he raced inside. Ah-Un, strolled to the side of the house where a small hut for them was built.

"Should I?" Sesshomaru said quietly to himself, as he stood up, and walked over to the hot spring. He had to take a giant leap of faith. He knew she wanted him, she made that clear years ago. He was afraid of himself, to let himself love her the way she deserved to be loved. He was afraid of hurting her by accident, whether emotionally or physically. He didn't know how human's loved, this was his issue.

When he got to the forest edge, he could see Rin in the water, splashing her self playfully, as if she was having fun. Sesshomaru walked closer to the hot spring, where Rin saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she said softly, with a hint of seduction.

He stood frozen, having not the slightest idea what to do next. He mentally prepared himself to get there, but not for what was going to happen after that.

"Would you like to join me?" She offered with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Alright."

Rin gave a happy smile, and started to get up out of the water. Sesshomaru turned around in respect of her exposure.

"Would you like some help?"

_Now…or never?_

"Sure…"

_C'mon…turn around…let her see you…_

"Can you turn around please?" she asked gently, trying not to scare him.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around, to be standing in front of a naked Rin. Sesshomaru blushed slightly to be standing above her breasts showing cleavage, with her wet body. Rin started to pull out the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, but Sesshomaru finished by pulling them out for her. She then started to pull on the end of the bow around his waist, and tugged continuously until it undid itself and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru touched her head, and strung his fingers through her wet silky hair. His long finger nails felt nice on her scalp. She had to adjust his fluff since it was a part of his body, so she could pull off his armor, gently placing it on the ground. Rin pulled slightly along the collar of his kimono, and got it so his shoulder was showing. She looked up at his face, and he looked back at hers.

_You can do it…_

He bent down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around the side of her body. Her breasts were pressed against his kimono, where Rin wanted to just tear everything off. But, she continued to pull his kimono off his shoulders as they continued to kiss. The kiss got deeper and deeper as time came along, and soon enough Sesshomaru was left with his pants and boots on. They released the kiss, as Rin bent down from her waist so he could get a good view of her bum. She got the boots taken off. After she stood back up, she lightly tugged on the edge of his pants where she started to walk backwards, and pulled his waist with him. She got her feet back into the water, when she started to pull his pants down. Sesshomaru had never felt so…turned on…before. She was able to get his pants off fully, as she walked backwards into the water further, and Sesshomaru walked in forwards. She couldn't help but observe his erection that he was almost embarrassed about, but he was very well endowed, she looked up at him from below and smiled modestly.

They stood in the middle of the hot spring, kissing, and pulled each other closer and closer. The feeling of his fluff surrounded her, which comforted her. Sesshomaru wanted to touch her breasts so badly, so when he looked at them, she guided his hand to touch a nipple. Sesshomaru gained enough confidence that he found himself leaning over, kissing her neck with a hand pressed on one of her breasts. No words were needed for what they were feeling, because they both knew and felt it. He felt his erection throbbing, he hadn't had an experience quite like this since much before Rin's time. As when Sesshomaru was nipping on her breasts, she leaned her neck backwards, and felt so relieved. Sesshomaru held his breath, while Rin was inhaling and exhaling.

"You…can let it out you know…." Rin said finally, leaning forward again. Sesshomaru looked at her, who let out a light groan. She released a slightly louder moan to compete with his groan, when he reached his fingers to the lips of her vagina. He hadn't had much experience with women, let alone human women, but he felt around – his fingers almost insisting that they explore the whole area. "This area feels really nice," she said guiding his fingers to her clitoris, "rub in circles here."

He looked at her, slightly bewildered, "how do you know about this?"

"Lots of time by myself in water…" she gave a flirty smile. He did what she suggested and rubbed her clitoris, watching her squirm and moan. As a change of pace, he took his middle and ring finger, and carefully guided it into her vagina. She took a quick inhale of surprise, as they started to drift towards the edge of the hot spring. Sesshomaru was leaned against the edge of the rocks, where he continued to push his fingers in and out of her vagina. He sat down on a rock in the water, so Rin sat on him, and they both leaned back a bit, while Rin bashfully touched and held Sesshomaru's very hard erection. She wasn't able to stroke it very well while in the water, instead gently twisted it in her hand. He continued to finger her, not at a rapid pace, but enough that they both had a good rhythm and releasing themselves.

They knew that the time wasn't right to have intercourse just then. They both knew that would keep their sexual urges to themselves for a while yet.

Jaken decided to go for a walk and casually drifted to the steam he saw rising from a few trees. This of course is where he witnessed Sesshomaru's face…and Rin's too, red, and their bodies moving close then apart in a rhythm motion. He saw them kissing in between. Jaken almost exploded with a mouthful, but he knew that if he said a word or said anything to them about it…he'd be killed at least a few hundred times. Jaken knew well though that the little girl he rescued had to grow up, and with a young, beautiful lady in his life, why wouldn't the great lord Sesshomaru pursue her. They were in love. A part of Jaken knew it was inevitable that it was going to happen. He backed away slowly, and remained on his walk elsewhere to contemplate his future with the master he'd serve forever and the lady at his side.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's member, and wrapped her arms around his neck, where he got himself out of Rin too. He wrapped his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru leaned up against the rock behind him, and Rin leaned against his chest. While keeping her arms around his neck, she kissed Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and she closed hers. "Rin, stand up in front of me," he half-commanded, and she quickly did what she was told. He stood up in the water, promptly turned her around and bent her over. She was alarmed, as she half stood out of the water and propped her hands on some rocks in front of her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she heard some shuffling. She turned slightly to look at him where he was holding his own member and stroking it aggressively, with his other hand grabbed her waist and after a loud "ughnn" he leaned over her back, breathing heavily. He then stood up and quickly reached for a nearby leaf to try and clean off Rin's back.

Momentarily after, they both silently sank back in the water (at a distance, almost awkwardly – as Rin wasn't familiar with the concept of how men cum), they eventually agreed to go back to the home. By that time, it was sometime around midnight, and Rin and Sesshomaru found their way back to their beds made for them. They had their own rooms but Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Rin would be okay on her own. Rin got into her bed, she thought she would never be able to sleep after what had just happened, but fell asleep almost instantly, with thanks to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, being the big strong demon he was, even had a tired side. He went to his mat too, put down his armour and swords he had carried from the forest, and found himself asleep with his fluff.

He woke up a few hours later, to see Rin in his arms her face hurtled into Sesshomaru's warm chest. Sesshomaru made a soft blink, wrapped his arm and remaining fluff around her; and fell asleep until morning.


End file.
